Arterial of Origins: Chapter 5 Human Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 4, Human Route A Show of Strength *Elsewhere, Sayane and her manservant are on their way into the demons' territory. Since this is a place where the strong rule and the weak are crushed, she intends to make her presence known in grand fashion - by seizing control of a demon-held fortress. *You'll be controlling Sayane during this chapter, which means you have a custom deck, and you cannot capture cards from battles. *Your first test comes almost immediately, with a boss who attacks you after your first couple of steps. **This will likely be your first time playing with lots of high-cost cards. Get used to planning out your formation so that you can deploy cards of cost 3 or greater. **Sayane's deck is a bit unorthodox in that it has a number of cards which revolve around reducing the cost of enemy's cards, as well as other cards that can't be attacked by anything with a cost of zero. You can use some powerful delaying strategies by first dropping the cost of the enemies, then blocking your front row with unattackable cards, although the computer will try to work around this by overriding its own cards. *Make your way to the southwest, fighting through a couple of scripted battles in addition to the roaming enemies. As you go, Sayane will reminisce about her childhood, the beginning of her relationship with Dojiro, and the root of her hatred for her father. **Running from battles as Sayane will not decrease track record points. Since Sayane cannot capture cards, you may wish to run from roaming enemies to save time. * Your final battle is against a large demon with 80 LP, possibly the (physically) toughest foe you've yet encountered. He will likely last long enough to exhaust your hand, so reducing his cost to zero and obstructing him with an unattackable card is a good idea. Infiltration *Having beaten the local demons into submission, Sayane briefly relaxes at her new fort until Gillezel comes to see what all the fuss is about. Sayane proposes that he become her subordinate, which he finds highly amusing given his recent experience with Shuya. Sayane is then shocked to learn that the other students have refused the angels' help. She abruptly changes her mind about her plans, thinking that if the students intend to follow their own path, she should be there with them. First, however, she plans to go to MHI. *She has two goals here - to discover the secret behind the warped world, and to uncover the activities of Dr. Gonzo Miyahara, MHI's head researcher, who seems to be exerting some control over the Creators. *At the first target point, you encounter a mercenary named Mikhail - or, as he insists on being called, Number 702. He seems to know Dojiro from earlier, but conversation breaks down almost immediately. **702 begins in the front row all by himself, allowing you to take off a goodly chunk of his health in the first round. He's also far weaker than the demons you've already faced. *At this point, you have the run of the facility, so pick up whatever goodies you can find. When you're ready to proceed, head to the target location in the hangar, where you'll encounter Dojiro's former subordinates #700 and #701, along with 702 again. **700 tends to stay in the back row and deploy lots of underlings in front of him, so you'll have to form up and just keep taking out his minion cards until he runs out of cards that he can actually use. His Finish Art returns all your deployed cards to your hand, which can be pretty nasty if they were all high-cost cards. *After the battle, there's a scene of the angelic and demonic armies making their preparations to attack the school once again. Following this, head to the target point to find the Hachiyo superjet, which Sayane intends to hijacks. However, she's surprised to find Dr. Miyahara there waiting for her. During the conversation that follows, Miyahara reveals that he's manipulating the Creators to draw both armies to the school because it "serves his purposes." Sayane orders Dojiro to kill the doctor, but Atori intervenes. Next: Chapter 6, Human Route >>>